My Girlfriends is a Kyuubi no Yokou
by tomatocherry
Summary: "teme,ayo kita pergi ke pameran lukisan"/ "Pameran lukisan?"/ "aku akan selalu mengikuti mu sasuke sama!"/ "...dan aku juga tidak mau di ikuti olehmu"/ "hey,karin lihat anak baru itu selalu menganggu sasuke kun!"/ "heh,lihat saja nanti anak itu pasti akan segera menjauh dari sasuke kun"
1. Chapter 1

_**Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Seorang pemuda irit kata,yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang yaitu Uchiha. Dia adalah pemuda yang angkuh,sombong,egois dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang **_**My **_

**dia inginkan.**

** Haruno Sakura**

**Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda,yang ternyata dia adalah siluman rubah ekor 9 atau kyuubi no yokou. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama pada uchiha sasuke,yaitu pemuda yang membangkitkan nya dari sebuah lukisan.**

** Sabaku no Gaara**

**Seorang pemuda yang menjadi pewaris utama Sabaku Corp,gaara adalah teman dekat Sasuke. Dia jatuh cinta pada sakura pada pandangan pertama di satu tempat.**

**My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**

Satu

Disatu kamar yang masih terlihat sunyi dan gelap,terlihat ada sebuah gundukan yang sedang tertidur. Oh ternyata itu Sasuke. Tapi tiba tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh sang Ibunda tercinta yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. "sasu chan saying,ayo bangun. Hari libur bukan berarti kau malas malasan" sasuke diam tak bergeming,setelah segala cara dilakukan oleh ibu 2 anak itu akhirnya ia mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya "baiklah sasu,kalau kau tidak mau bangun..ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tomat tomat mu itu!" "jangaaan! Jangan buang tomatku tercinta bu" "yasudah,sana cepat mandi" "Hn" .

Sesampainya diruang makan,bel rumah keluarga Uchiha pun berbunyi _**"ting tong ting tong"**_ "yaa,tunggu sebentar" sahut mikoto. Ternyata tamu tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto "ada apa naruto kun? Sudah lama kau tidak kesini" "ia baa san,aku ingin bertemu sasuke" "oh ayo masuk". Naruto pun mengahmpiri sasuke yang baru saja selesai makan dan berniat untuk pergi dari ruang tamu "oy,teme!" "hn?" "aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" "kemana?" "ke pameran lukisan di Konoha Central" "Hn". Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit perjalanan mereka sampai di Konoha Park "ayo masuk teme" sahut naruto "Hn".

Setelah mereka berkeliling mulai dari lukisan Modern,lukisan tradisional dan lain lain. Akhirnya mereka sampai di lukisan mitos yang disebut sebut beberapa lukisan tersebut memiliki roh penunggu. Sasuke dan Naruto pun berhenti tepat didepan lukisan yang berjudul 'Kyuubi no Yokou' "hey lihat teme,lukisan ini cukup menarik" "oh ya? Biasa saja" "aah,dasar kau ini…coba lihat lukisan ini mempunyai keterangan mantra dibawah nya" _ohayou kyuubi no yokou,omaewa zanpakku no tetsu' _lalu naruto membaca keterangan yang terdapat disamping lukisan tersebut "hey keterangan itu tertulis kalau kita membaca mantra tadi 3x,maka penunggu lukisan tersebut akan bangun" lalu tanpa sadar sasuke membaca mantra tersebut sebanyak 3 kali "tidak mungkin dobe,kau selalu percaya dengan tahayul" "biarlah,tapi belum tentu terjadi kan?" "Hn". Setelah mereka beranjak pergi dari lukisan tersebut,ternyata keterangan yang dibaca naruto tadi menjadi kenyataan

"hmm…siapa yang membangunkan ku?" sahut seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu "seingatku tadi,pria yang membangunkan ku itu cukup tampan dan bernama sasuke. Baiklah akan kucari pria itu!" ujar sakura dengan semangat. Ketika sasuke dan naruto sampai depan pintu keluar mereka tiba tiba dihalangi oleh sakura,gadis cantik tadi "hai! Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama sasuke?" 'hn teme? Ada apa dengan dia?; sementara sasuke menampakan wajah bingung yang tidak terlalu terlihat "hn,aku sasuke" seketika mata emerald sakura berbinar binar "benarkaaah? Apa kau sempat membaca mantra yang ada di lukisan Kyuubi no Yokou tadi?" "ya,tapi aku tidak sengaja. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya sasuke ketus "aku adalah penunggu lukisan kyuubi no yokou itu,aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi" "EEEEEEH?! TEMEEE TERNYATA KAU MEMBACA MANTRA ITU AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA!" saat itu juga sakura mulai merasakan debaran yang ada dihatinya saat bertemu sasuke "hn,berisik dobe memang kenapa kalau aku membaca mantra itu? dan aku tidak tuli! ,aku juga tidak mau di ikuti olehmu!" seketika emerald sakura yang tadinya berbinar langsung meredup,tapi sakura tidak menyerah dan pasti akan mengikuti sasuke kemanapun. "hm? Tidak! Aku akan mengikutimu sasuke samaa" ujar sakura penuh semangat "hn,terserah"ujar sasuke ketus "sudah ya teme,aku pulang….ibuku sudah menerorku dari tadi" "Hn"

Diperjalanan pulang,mulai dari naik kereta sakura tidak ada hentinya menempel dengan sasuke "bisa kah kau tidak terus menempel denganku?" "kenapa sasuke sama? Apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya sakura dengan mata memelas "ya,aku tidak suka!" tapi sakura tidak mengindahkan kata kata sasuke,bahkan ketika diberi deathglare nya yang paling menusuk pun sakura tidak bergeming.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah keluarga uchiha. "tadaima" ujar sasuke pintu pun dibuka oleh ibunda tercinta "okaerinasai sasu chan" "sasu chan?" ujar suara lembut yang ternyata berasal dari sakura "astagaaaa! Siapa yang kau bawa itu sasu chan? Manis sekaliiiii,apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya mikoto bertubi tubi pada anak bungsu nya itu, lalu mikoto langsung memeluk sakura erat erat,seolah tidak ingin kehilangan sakura, "bukan,dia bukan kekasihku…dia…gadis yang tersesat" sakura yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka pun hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan lugu dan polos. "fugaku kun,lihat! Sasu chan membawa calon menantu untuk kita" yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh sambil bergumam "hn" sakura sendiri yang mendengar perkataan mikoto tadi hanya menundukan kepala nya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. "apah? Ibu,dia bukan kekasihku apalagi calon istriku!" ujar sasuke menolak "baik,kalau begitu…ibu akan membuat gadis ini menjadi calon istrimu!" "oya gadis manis,siapa namamu?" "e..eh namaku..mmm..Haruno Sakura" "oh,nama yang indah..mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini yah!" sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona karena perkataan mikoto tadi. Dan sasuke pun mulai memikirkan cara,agar sakura menjauh darinya dan segera pergi dari rumah ini

***~To Be Continued*~ **

**Hai hai minna! Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dsb nya,maklumlah masih newbie XD, please RnR… gomen kalau masih garing dan banyak TYPO. Arigatou minna! XD *bungkukin badan* juga maaf kalau sasuke nya ooc banget. Gomeeen DX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Girlfriends is a Kyuubi no Yokou**_

**Chara: Uchiha Sasuke&Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : alur nya kecepetan,dan penulisan nya masih berantakan **

Dua

Sasuke pun memikirkan kata kata mikoto kemarin,sembari memikirkan taktik untuk mengusir sakura dari rumahnya. Sasuke pun turun kebawah sembari menjalankan rencana nya. "Heh,sakura!" ujar Sasuke "ya Sasuke sama?" Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan penuh harap "aku mau minta tolong!" "minta tolong apa?" "tolong kau ambilkan gitar ku di gudang bawah tanah" "tapi,aku tidak tahu dimana itu gudang bawah" ujar sakura memelas "hn,ayo kutunjukan" _'lihat nanti gadis bodoh! Dalam waktu 1 minggu,akan kubuat kau pergi dari rumah ini'_ batin sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"ayo,masuk sudah sampai" "a..ah,iya" "kutunggu kau diluar" "ya" lalu sasuke pun menutup pintu dan mengunci gudang bawah secara sengaja disaat sakura lengah. Setelah beberapa menit sakura mencari gitar kepunyaan tuan nya,dia mencoba membuka pintu. Tetapi hasilnya NIHIL,pintu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka hingga akhirnya ia memanggil tuan nya itu "sasuke samaa,pintu nya tidak bisa dibuka" tapi tak ada jawaban dari luar pintu.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak jauh dari pintu itu. Diam diam dia menyeringai karena rencana nya berhasil,lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara didalam gudang,Sakura berkali kali memanggil orang untuk meminta bantuan,tapi NIHIL "bagaimana ini? Apa aku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali…padahal dingin sekali" berkali kali Sakura memutar otak nya,untuk menemukan benda apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu itu. Sekelebat dia melihat sebuah sinar kecil dari bawah lemari ,ketika Sakura mengambil nya,ternyata itu adalah peniti. Sasuke pun sampai ke atas.

Mikoto pun,mengrenyitkan alis nya bingung,kemana gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti putri nya itu? _'Apa Sakura chan tertidur?'_ batin Mikoto. Lalu ia melihat putra bungsu kesayangan nya itu,baru naik dari tangga tanah bawah,Mikoto pun bertanya "sasu chan,apa kau melihat sakura chan?" "entahlah bu,kurasa dia pergi" "pergi ke mana?" "Hn."sasuke pun menjawab sembari menaikan kedua bahunya. Di gudang,sakura pun mencoba beberapa kali untuk membuka pintu dan berhasil. "uuh…aku hampir mati,jika tak ada peniti itu" dia berfikir sejenak lalu berkata "tapi…siapa yang mengunciku? Tidak mungkin pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci sendiri,apa jangan jangan sasuke sama?" _kalau iya sasuke sama_ _kenapa ia sengaja mengurungku?apa salahku padanya?_ Batin sakura.

Lalu,sakura pun naik ke atas…untuk makan malam "ah,ohayou saku chan! Kau darimana?" "kata sasu chan kau habis jalan jalan,benar begitu?"_ ja- jalan jalan? 'Ternyata memang sasuke sama yg mengunciku' _"a…ah,i..iya,aku baru jalan jalan" "yasudah ayo makan, o ya..sakura chan besok kau akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan sasuke" "apaaah? Aku tidak mau bu!" sasuke yang baru tiba pun berseru sambil tidak setuju "t..ta..tapi-" "tidak ada tapi tapian sakura" "baiklah" sasuke mendecih tidak suka atas keputusan sepihak ibunya "besok kalian akan pergi bersama" sasusaku pun diam,sakura merasa senang jika bisa bersama bersama tuan nya,walau tadi sakura sempat kecewa karna perbuatan sasuke sendiri.

Besok pagi nya, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke sekolah bersama sama. Ketika mereka sampai,seperti biasa jeritan sasuke fan girls menggema di depan koridor Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di konoh dan terakreditasi A. mulai beragam ekskul ada disekolah ini. "Kyaaaaaa…kyaaaaa…sasuke kuuun!" "kyaaaa…sasu chan" dan bermacam teriakan lain nya. Sasuke sendiri berikap cuek bebek terhadap fans girls nya itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bingung menatap para siswi yang sedari tadi mengelukan nama tuan nya itu. "hey,lihat siapa gadis itu? Berani sekali dia mendekati sasuke kun kita" kata seorang gadis,dan gadis lain pun menimpali perkataan teman nya"ia..iih,berani sekali…tidak tahu malu". Yang dibicarakan pun menundukan kepalanya berusaha bersikap tidak perduli. "hn,ini ruang kepala sekolah….ayo!" "e…eh,iya"

Akhirnya Sakura pun mengetahui dimana kelasnya,dan dia sekelas bersama Sasuke.. sungguh senang sekali sakura. Dikelas,Sakura menemukan tempat duduk di deretan 2 dari depan dan dia bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya "a…ah,ohayou" "o..ohayou" "boleh aku duduk disini?" "ya,boleh….kebetulan b bangku I itu k kosong" "arigatou,nama mu siapa?" eh? Hmm…namaku H- Hyuuga Hinata" "salam kenal Hinata chan" "ya"

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan hening,hingga akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Suasana dikantin riuh,seperti tempat pembagian sembako. "hey,Karin…apa kau tidak penasaran siapa gadis yang bersama sasuke?" ujar tayuya"sangat penasaran! Ayo guys,kita beri dia pelajaran karena telah mendekati Sasuke kun kita" . Karin pun menyeringai sinis melihat sakura sedang asik membuntuti sasuke '_tunggu pembalasan ku gadis_ _penganggu'_

***~To Be Continued*~**

**Hai haiii….ketemu lagi niiih X), seperti biasa maaf ya kalau sasuke nya ooc,alurnya kecepatan dsb nya. RnR minna! Arigatou XD**! **apalagi penulisan nya masih berantakan hehe gomeen. Kalau bisa kalian RnR dan beri saran ke aku ya,biar aku bisa memperbaiki letak kesalahan penulisan nya hehe.**

**A/N: Maaf,kalau chapternya pendek pendek minna! Hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Girlfriends is a Kyuubi no Yokou**_

**Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC,tulisan berantakan dsb nya!**

Tiga

Sepertinya Sakura akan mendapat ancaman besar dari SL,atau Sasuke lovers yang diktuai oleh Karin dkk. Setelah jam istirahat dikantin yang menurut murid murid seperti pembagian kupon sembako pun berakhir. Di kelas Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang jam pelajaran Guru Anko,yaitu guru matematika yang terkenal KILLER.

"sensei!" Sakura mengacungkan tangan

"ya ada apa?"

"a..aku izin ke toilet sensei"

"ya,baiklah..jangan lama lama!"

"haik". Saat menuju toilet terlihat Karin dkk mencegat Sakura

"ohayou,pinky girl"

"a..ah o..ohayou"

"kami mau Tanya,dan kau harus menjawab nya!"Tanya Karin penuh penekanan "e..eh,b..baiklah"

"kenapa kau dekat dekat dengan Sasuke kun?"

"e..eh? k-karena aku….suka dengan nya" jawab Sakura polos namun terbata bata

"Jauhi Sasuke-kun mulai sekarang!"

"k-Kenapa?"  
"Sudah! Jangan banyak Tanya poko nya Jauhi Sasuke-kun segera! Kalau kau mengulanginya awas saja!"

"B-baiklah"

Lalu Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari toilet,setelah berbicara dengan Karin,sesudah Sakura pergi Karin pun menyeringai mengerikan

_Awas saja kau Haruno Sakura,kalau kau macam macam…akan kubuat hidup mu menderita selama disini!" _

Sakura POV

Sakura merasa keheranan kenapa Karin dkk nya itu melarang ia untuk dekat dekat dengan Sasuke-sama nya itu? Bukan kah…Karin bukan siapa siapa tuan nya itu? Berarti ia juga boleh untuk dekat dekat dengan tuan nya kan? Tetapi begitu ia mendengar ancaman tadi Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri,tapi ia juga tidak ingin pergi dari sisi tuan nya itu

_Ya,sudahlah…sekarang aku dekat dekat saja dulu dengan Sasuke-sama. Tapi dia harus tau siapa Haruno Sakura sebenarnya_ batin sakura.

Sakura pun kembali ke kelas,yang ternyata jam pelajaran pun sudah berganti menjadi jam pelajaran Kimia yaitu jam pelajaran Jam Orochimaru sensei.

"ASTAGAAAA! SEKARANG JAM PELAJARAN GURU ULAR ITU! DAN AKU BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR KIMIA YANG SEBANYAK 10 HALAMAN ITU! MATI AKUUUU! Teriak naruto,yang teriakan nya menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"berisik Dobe! Apa kau tidak bisa berteriak teriak?" kata Sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar suara Sasuke pun seperti mendapatkan pertolongan dari dewa Jashin

"ooh,Temee…maukah kau meminjami ku buku PR Kimia mu Teme?"

"Tidak!"

Dan disaat yang tidak tepat,Orochimaru sensei pun datang ke kelas

"Ohayou murid murid! Sekarang,keluarkan buku PR kalian,bagi yang tidak mengerjakan segera keluar kelas!"

"Oh,ya. Apa ada murid baru disini?"

Lalu Sakuraoun mengacungkan tangan nya

"Saya sensei"

"Ya,Baiklah"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru sensei tadi,Naruto dan anak anak lain yang tidak mengerjakan tugas pun segera keluar kelas.

"Oh,ya. Silakan perkenalan dirimu nona"

Yaa..Sakura tadi memang sempat tidak memperkenalkan diri,karena panggilan alam. Lalu Sakura pun memperkenalkan diri nya yang memang membuat setengah dari seluruh murid laki laki penasaran,siapa gadis yang memiliki wajah manis itu?

"O-Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou!" jawab seluruh murid,terutama murid laki laki yang sudah sangat menanti perkenalan ini

"Na..namaku Haruno Sakura,umurku 16 tahun…hmm,dan aku juga pindahan dari Otogakure. Sekian" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis nya. Dan banyak murid laki laki yang terpesona dengan senyum manis Sakura kecuali Sasuke.

'oh..ternyata dia pindahan dari Oto? Dia manis yah?' bisik murid laki laki

_Cih,kujamin kalian tidak akan betah jika tinggal bersamanya! Dia sangat merepotkan _ batin Sasuke.

Hei,apa yang kau rasakan Sasuke? Merasa cemburu kah?

"Ada,yang mau bertanya?"  
mendadak seoran_g_ siswa bernama Lee,mengacungkan tangan nya

"Apa Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar?"

"belum"

'oooh,ternyata kita punya kesempatan' bisik bisik murid lelaki pun terdengar

"Sudah diam! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Nona silahkan duduk kembali"

Dan Sakura pun kembali duduk di tempat nya.

_TET TOT TET TOT_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,mengakhiri penjelasan Orochimaru sensei tentang bilangan Oktav,Bilangan Oksidasi dan lain lain nya.

"nee..Sasuke-sama,apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju Sakura,beralih sejenak dari Novel yang dibaca nya.

"Hn" yang dianggap sakura sebagai tidak

"ne,Hinata-chan…mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"eeh? Haik,ayo kita ke kantin"

Sesampai nya dikantin,Sakura dan Hinata pun segera mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang pas

"Sakura-chan,ayo kita duduk disitu!"

"ah..eh..? iya"

"kau mau pesan apa,Sakura-chan?"

"eh? Entahlah. Tapi aku tertarik dengan Ramen"

Kata Ramen mengingatkan Hinata tentang pujaan hatinya itu. Naruto

"ooh,Baiklah. Kalau aku ingin Sup saja,tunggu disini ya Sakura-chan…aku mau memesan makanan nya dulu!"

"ia"

10 menit kemudian Hinata datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ini,pesanan nya Sakura-chan!"

"eeeh? Seperti nya terlihat enak. Baiklah,Itadakimasu"

Hinata sendiri hanya terkekeh geli melihat Sakura memakan ramen nya dengan lahap. Dan ia pun segera memakan sup tersebut

"Itadakimasu"

Lalu,tak lama. Mereka sudah selesai makan

"Sakura-chan,kau ingin ikut ekskul apa?

"E..ekskul? apa itu?

"ekskul itu adalah sebuah kegiatan yang dilakukan diluar jam sekolah"

"ooh,begitu….Hinata-chan,apa disini ada ekskul memasak?"

"tentu ada,kebetulan aku ikut ekskul itu, Sakura-chan ingin bergabung?"  
"ya,tentu…."

"tapi,tidak bisa kuantarkan sekarang yah Sakura-chan"

"i..iya"

Lalu speaker milik sekolah pun berbunyi

_Pengumuman untuk seluruh siswa kelas 10,11,12. Hari ini,kita akan pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan akan diadakan rapat guru. Sekian terima kasih_

Murid murid yang ada dikantin pun bersorak kegirangan

"asiiiiik,pulang cepat…ayo kita pulan Hinata-chan"

"iya"

Dikelas,Sakura dan kawan kawan nya sedang membereskan tas masing masing.

"Sasuke-sama,apa kita akan pulang?"

"Hn"

Sakura pun menganggap nya sebagai ya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Uchiha

"Tadaima"ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan

"Okaerinasai Sasu-chan Saku-chan"

"hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu Kaa-san"

"kenapa Sasu-chan? Bagiku kau masih seperti balita. O,ya. Sakura-chan ikut Kaa-san sebentar "

_Heeeee? Kaa-san? Apa apaan kaa-san ini _Jerit Inner Sasuke

"eeh..baiklah"

"ayo,coba baju ini sayang….Kaa-san baru membeli nya dibutik langganan Kaa-san tadi"

Lalu Sakura pun mencoba baju yang diberikan Mikoto, ternyata baju yang dikenakan Sakura sangat manis ditubuh nya. Dengan dress yang berwarna biru muda itu membuat Sakura makin imut dimata Mikoto

"hwaaaaa…..Kawaiii ne! ayo,sayag kita tunjukan baju itu pada Sasu-chan"

Lalu Sakura dan Mikoto pun segera turun untuk menunjukan baju tersebut

"lihat,Sasu-chan….Sakura tampak manis dengan baju ini,ya kan?"

"tidak biasa saja"

Sakura yang mendengar nya pun jadi bersedih

"ASTAGAAA! KAA-SAN,SIAPA GADIS ITU?" jerit Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari London menyelesaikan kuliah nya.

"Ita-chan,kau sudah pulang. Dia? Dia calon adik iparmu Itachi"

"oh,adik ipar. Apah? Adik ipar? Baka Otoutoooo~! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Hn"

"haah,dasar hemat kata"

"siapa namamu cantik?" ujar Itachi dengan gombal

"na..namaku Sa-Sakura Haruno"

"nama yang manis"  
wajah Sakura pun langsung merona.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal melihat Sakura di goda oleh nii-san nya? Cemburu eh,Uchiha Sasuke?

** ToBeContinued**

**Haaah…ohayou minna! Makasih yang sudah meriview chapter di chapter sebelum nya! Itachi nya OOC ya? Maaf kalau Garing,seperti biasa Review nyaa! Gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan dsb nya! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura

Rated: T

**Warning: banyak typo,tulisan berantakan dsb nya. Alurnya juga kecepetan hehe :D ._.V**

Empat

Setelah,mendengar perkataan Mikoto yang membuat Itachi yang baru datang dari London terkejut atau tepat nya sangat terkejut. Akhirnya,si sulung Uchiha itu bertanya pada Kaa-san nya itu.

"Kaa-san,apa benar aku akan mempunyai adik ipar?"Tanya Itachi

"tentu,Itachi-kun. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan calon adik iparmu itu?"

" Kaa-san…bahkan ia sempat merona saat ku goda. Haha" Itachi pun terkekeh menahan geli melihat sikap calon adik ipar nya yang malu malu itu.

"aku,tidak menyangka Otouto…padahal aku baru pulang dari London. Tapi,kau sudah membawa calon ipar untukku…kau sudah selangkah didepanku."

"diamlah,Aniki. Dia bukan calon istriku"

_Oh,kami-sama…apakah ini pertanda dari mu kalau aku harus segera memiliki kekasih? _Batin Itachi.

"Itachi,kau jangan sampai keduluan oleh adikmu. Kau,harus segera memiliki kekasih" Mikoto pun angkat bicara.

"Hn"

Sementara,Sakura yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga hanya mampu terdiam sembari menundukan wajah nya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipi ranum nya.

_Kuharap,Sasuke-sama bisa membuka hati nya untuk ku. Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu itu kapan? Dan sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Entahlah _batin sakura pun menyeruakkan isi hati nya yang selama ini hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tutup telinga juga tutup kuping,hanya bisa mendecih dalam hati.

"_Cih._"

Sementara itu,di Suna City terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi nya baru saja sampai dari Paris. Tempat ia selama ini menimba ilmu,sebut saja pemuda itu Sabaku no Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara,siapa warga sipil Suna City yang tidak mengetahui pewaris utama dari Sabaku Corp.

"_Suna City,akhirnya aku sampai juga"_ batin Gaara

**Di Konoha**

Tepatnya,di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang saat ini sedang makan malam dengan keadaan hening.

"Itachi-kun,kapan kau sampai di Konoha?"

"tadi,Kaa-san"

"tapi,kau tetap akan tinggal disini kan…Itachi-kun?"

"tentu,aku ingin melihat otouto segera menikah dengan Sakura-chan..hehe" kata itachi sambil terkekeh geli.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam seribu bahasa,sedangkan Sakura wajah nya sendiri sudah semerah buah Tomat.

Tiba tiba sang kepala keluarga Fugaku Uchiha pun,akhirnya buka suara.

"bagaimana,kalau kita berlibur ke pantai di Suna City?"

"hee? Berlibur di Pantai? Ide yang bagus Tou-san" sahut Itachi

"boleh juga anata" timpal Mikoto

Sasuke dan Sakura pun bungkam,dan berarti Fugaku menganggap mereka setuju dengan rencana berlibur tersebut.

"baiklah,kita akan berangkat besok…"

Kenapa besok? Karena besok adalah Golden Week.

**Besok harinya**

"Sasu-chan Saku-chan,apa kalian sudah berkemas kemas?" Tanya Mikoto

"Hn"

"S-sudah baa-san"

"Saku-chan jangan panggil aku baa-san,panggil saja aku Kaa-san"

"E-eeh? Baiklah,K-Kaa-san"

"oke,ayo kita naik ke mobil"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Suna Beach,di dalam mobil hanya terdengar suara Itachi yang sedari tadi menggoda adik*coret* calon adik ipar nya itu. Sakura sendiri? Hanya malu malu.

**Suna Beach**

"uwooh,awal musim panas seperti ini memang cocok untuk kepantai!" kata Itachi

"sudah sudaah,ayo…Sakura-chan,Sasuke-chan,Itachi-kun. Sekarang kalian berganti baju dulu"

"Hn."

"baiklah"

Sasuke dan Itachi pun selesai berganti pakaian,mereka berdua mengenakan celana renang sesuai warna Favorit mereka. Itachi berwarna hitam dan Sasuke berwarna biru donker. Dengan,adanya mereka berdua disitu mengundang perhatian para Kaum Hawa,yang *ekhem*sangat terpesona dengan Kakak-Beradik Uchiha tersebut.

'hey,lihaat…mereka tampan sekali'

'Kyaaaaaaa!'

'astaga,apa mereka titisan malaikat?'

'bukan! Mereka pasti dewa!'

Terdengar teriakan ala FansGirl,menggema di penjuru Suna Beach. Wajar saja,sulung Uchiha dengan tubuh tinggi tegap,badan yang atletis,kulit yang agak berwarna tan,dan wajah dan mata yang memiliki perangai lembut,menimbulkan kesan 'seksi' bagi para kaum hawa yang melihat nya. Sedangkan,si bungsu…dengan tubuh yang sama tinggi nya dengan si sulung,dengan mata tajam sekelam malam,rambut emo nya yang mencuat tidak beraturan,lalu wajah tegas,dan kulit seputih porcelain membuat mata para wanita hanya tertuju padanya.

'hey,lihat gadis itu…manis sekali'

'lihat,matanya indah dan bulat sekali yah?'

'sangat menggemaskan'

'kawai,ne?'

Lalu,terdengar bisik bisik dari para kaum Adam yang memuji,kecantikan seorang gadis. Siapa gadis itu? Ternyata Sakura. Dengan pakaian renang berwarna soft pink,dia berjalan ke arah keluarga Uchiha.

Dengan,pakaian renang yang senada dengan rambutnya,lalu mata nya yang bulat dan indah,tubuh nya yang mungil,kulit seputih susu,dan wajah yang manis. Tentu,saja menuai banyak pujian dari para lelaki. Sementara,Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Kenapa,para lelaki memandangi nya seperti itu?

Sasuke,yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tadi. Hanya terdiam dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati melihat nya,perasaan itu selalu muncul kembali. Cemburu,ya Uchiha Sasuke?

"ayo,Saku-chan…kita bermain?"

"haik,Itachi nii-san"

Sasuke,Sakura,Itachi bermain banana boat di tengah laut. Dengan posisi,Itachi berada di tempat paling depan,Sakura di tengah,dan Sasuke paling belakang. Tapi,tiba tiba ada ombak besar menerjang banana boat mereka.

"waah,hati hati ne…Otouto,Saku-chan"

Tapi,nihil. Perkataan Itachi,tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Setelah sekian lama,mereka terombang ambing di laut. Sakura dan Sasuke terdampar di suatu pulau kecil,sedangkan Itachi? Dia naik ke kapal yang lewat untuk mencari bantuan

…..

"eh,aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa,dan dia melirik Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"ini,dimana?" Tanya Sasuke,lalu dia pun melihat ke samping nya. Ternyata hanya ada dia dan Sakura.

_Astaga,ini suatu musibah bagiku…terdampar dengan dia di pulau ini! _Batin Sasuke.

**ToBeContinued**

**Haihaii…minna! Sebelum nya makasih udah meriview,aku reply lewat PM gapapa kan? #plak. Maaf,garing,OOC,dsb nya. Aku nyoba,ngasih unsur romance nih ke sasusaku….mungkin baru hint nya aja. O ya,ada fan girling nya gapapa kan minna? Makasiih yang udah RnR. Please RnR,okeoke?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**_

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: OOC,gaje,dsb nya

_Astaga,ini suatu musibah bagiku…terdampar dengan dia di pulau ini! _Batin Sasuke.

*~My Girlfriend is a Kyuubi no Yokou*~

Lima

_Oh,tuhaan….apa salah ku hingga harus terdampar dengan nya? _Tanya Sasuke dalam hati

"Sasuke-sama,bagaimana ini? Apa kita bisa pulang?"

"…."

"Sasuke-sama?"

"bisakah kau diam sebentar? Aku sedang berfikir!"

Hari pun semakin gelap,matahari semakin menyembunyikan sinar nya. Tiba tiba Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat dia duduk

"hey bangun! Ayo kita cari tempat berteduh!"

"ekh? B-baiklah"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura pun menemukan sebuah goa. Mereka pun,masuk kedalam goa tersebut

"tunggu disini,aku akan cari kayu bakar!"

"i-iya"

Setelah beberapa menit mencari kayu bakar,akhir nya laki laki dengan gaya rambut chicken butt style kembali dengan membawa banyak gundukan kayu bakar. Tidak hanya itu,ternyata dia juga membawa beberapa bahan makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangat nya api unggun yang mebuat dua orang tersebut merasa hangat ternyata tidak mampu mencairkan atmosfir dingin diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-sama tidak makan?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh,mengalihkan perhatian nya sebentar dari langit malam yang ditatapi nya.

"Hn"

Mulut bisa berbohong tapi perut tidak bisa #hehe,begitu lah kata" yang pas untuk Sasuke saat ini. Sebenarnya dia sendiri kelaparan reader-san #dichidori

_Gruyuuk ~_

Sakura pun menghentikan acara makan nya,dia mencari sumber suara tadi

"apa itu tadi suara perut Sasuke-sama?"

"…."

Sasuke diam,mengakui yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar.

"makan lah ini,Sasuke-sama" Sakura bicara sambil mengeluarkan senyum manis nya. Lalu,diambil nya tangan Sakura yang menggenggam ikan.

Entah kenapa,ada sensasi hangat dan tenang disaat Sasuke melihat senyuman manis gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

_Kenapa rasanya hangat dan tenang? Apa ini rasanya cinta? Tidak tidak Sasuke! Kau itu sangat membenci nya! _Batin Sasuke.

Uchiha uchiha,kenapa kau begitu bodoh dalam mengakui perasaan mu sendiri? Jujurlah.

Berkali kali Sasuke menepis dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa itu bukan lah perasaan cinta.

"hey,sudahlah lebih baik cepat tidur. Kuharap,ada bala bantuan besok"

"iya"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam goa,mencoba untuk tertidur. Hanya dalam beberapa menit gadis yokai itu sudah tertidur nyenyak ,meskipun dalam keadaan menggigil.

Sasuke yang melihat pun,hanya melepaskan jaket berlengan pendek berwarna biru tua yang dikenakan nya.

_Cih,baka! _

Sasuke pun mencoba tertidur,akhirnya dia tertidur juga dengan cara menghitung domba? -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi hari**

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki goa yang masih minim cahaya tersebut. Ternyata terdapat 2 anak manusia yang tertidur pulas.

_Nggh_

desah sakura,yang menggeliatkan tubuh nya semakin rapat pada tuan nya itu.

Sasuke yang merasakan ada nya gerakan kecil dari tubuh disebelah nya itu segera terbangun.

Sasuke hanya mampu membelalakan matanya. Kenapa? Karena bibir ranum Sakura tengah menempel dengan bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

_Astaga! Oh jashin! Bibirku! _Inner Sasuke berteriak OOC.

Tiba tiba Sakura terbangun,dan dia melihat bibir milik nya tengah menempel erat dengan bibir Sasuke.

_Eeeeh? Bibirku dengan bibir Sasuke-sama menempeel?! EEEH!_

Inner Sakura pun tak kalah panik nya,wajah Sakura langsung merona karena kejadian ini…tapi tetap saja gadis pink ini merasa senang.

Akhirnya,bibir mereka pun terlepas…setelah beberapa menit menempel. Sepertinya_,_Sasuke terlalu nyaman dengan posisi ciuman tadi. Dasar,Uchiha mesum #plak!

"a..apa yang kau lakukan baka!"

"ti..tidak..i..itu hanya kecelakaan"

Yah,hanya kecelakaan.

"s..su..sudah kita keluar saja!"

**Toooot…toooot **terdengar suara kapal yang menurut Sasuke adalah kapal penyelamat nya.

"Otoutoooo~!" teriak Itachi dari kejauhan

_Astagaaa…nii-san selalu berisik!_

Sesampainya kapal itu di tepian,Itachi segera memeluk adik kesayangan nya itu erat erat.

"Otouto,aku merindukan muu~!"

"Hn"

"oh,ya Saku-chan…apa yang sudah dilakukan otouto padamu?"

"e..eh? tidak ada" wajah Sakura blushing karena membayangkan ciuman kecelakaan tadi.

"yakiin?~" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda(?)

"y…yakiin"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai naik ke kapal bantuan yang berisi Mikoto,Fugaku,Itachi,dan penumpang lain nya. Hahh….perjalanan mereka cukup melelahkan.

**Sesampainya di Konoha**

"Sasu-chan,ayo banguuun!" teriak Mikoto sang Ibu dari pintu kamar Sasuke.

" ,ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke

"begini sayang,kita akan malam di luar"  
"Hn"

"jangan Han Hen terus,ayo cepat siap siap"

.

.

.

Sasuke,Itachi,dan Sakura sudah siap dengan stelan formal mereka. Oke,kita mulai pendeskripsian nya.

Sasuke memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang tidak dikancingkan 2 kancing atas nya dan memakai jas berwarna biru tua,untuk bawahan ia memakai celana panjang dengan sepatu pantopel.

Lalu Itachi,mungkin sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia memakai kemeja berwarna merah. Tapi,Bagaimana Sakura kita? Dijamin penampilan Sakura hari ini akan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Sakura memakai mini dress berwarna soft pink,rambut yang digerai,juga sepatu flat shoes berwarna pink.

_Dia…manis sekali. Apah? Manis? Hentikan pikiran gilamu itu Sasuke! _Batin Sasuke.

"Astagaa! Sakura-chan cantik sekali" jerit dua orang sekaligus yaitu Itachi dan Mikoto.

Setelah kejadian diatas,mereka pergi ke restoran De'Royal. Yaitu restoran yang menyediakan berbagai makanan eropa. Mulai dari fettucini,ratatoulie,mille feuile,omelet,crème brulee,semua nya ada!

Pelayan pun menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah pesanan mereka tercatat,Fugaku pun angkat bicara.

"kuharap,kau cepat bertunangan dengan Sakura,Sasuke"

"Hn,terserah Tou-san"

"Kaa-san,tidak sabar menimang cucu" (loh?)

"Kaa-san,mereka ini masih sekolah…"timpal Itachi

"loh? Kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

_Haaah….pembicaraan mereka mulai ngelantur _batin Sasuke

Setelah 15 menit berbicara mengenai pertunangan,pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Itadakimasu" sahut Fugaku

"Itadakimasu"

**Besok Harinya.**

Sasuke dan Sakura pun,keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang makan. Disana terdapat Itachi dan Fugaku yang sudah rapi dengan Jas Hitam mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura juga,hanya saja dengan setelan seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Ohayou"

"Hn"

Mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan hikmat,dan sunyi. Sampai akhirnya.

"Kaa-san,Tou-san,Aniki….kami pergi"

"Hn"

"Hati hati Sasu-chan Saku-chan"

Mereka sampai disekolah,seperti biasa jeritan FansGirl Sasuke selalu menggema setiap pagi nya.

'Sasuke-kuuun!'

'astagaaaa! Dia tetap tampan seperti biasa'

'lihaaat….wajah nya itu'

Tapi tiba tiba seorang laki laki datang kehadapan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan membawa sebuket mawar merah dan cokelat. Laki laki itu berperawakan tinggi,putih,dengan rambut hitam jabrik,dan sepasang mata yang berbeda warna yaitu Menma!

Namikaze Menma,adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Dan ia adalah Saudara kembar dari Naruto!

"ohayou hime" sapa nya pada Sakura

"e..eh? ohayou…ada apa yah?"

"Menma,panggil saja Menma"

"o..oh Menma-san…Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos sehingga menambah keimutan nya di mata semua laki laki. Termasuk Sasuke mungkin?

"aishiteru mo hime,daisuki yo~!" ternyata Menma menyatakan cinta nya pada Sakura

_Eeeeeh? _Batin Sakura

_Siapa orang ini? Beraninya! _Cemburu yah Sasuke?

** *~ToBeContinued*~**

**Haaii…minna XD! Aku update kembali,sekali lagi makasih yang udah Review. Ada Menma nih hehe ;D. Kemungkinan Gaara muncul di dua chapter kedepan. Ada yang punya ide buat persaingan antara Sasuke dan Gaara? ****:D **


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**_

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura, Gaara&Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: OOC,Typo,gaje,dsb nya

_Apah? Berani nya dia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura! _Batin Sasuke tidak terima

***~My Girlfiriend is a Kyuubi no Yokou*~**

"mau kah kau jadi pacar ku hime?" Tanya Menma sekali lagi

"e..eh,bisa kah kau memberiku waktu Menma-san?"

Menma mengerutkan alis nya Nampak berfikir

"hmm…baiklah,kutunggu jawaban nya hime" –Ting- kata Menma sembari mengerlingkan mata nya pada Sakura

Sakura sendiri hanya merona,yaah…dia memang pemalu reader-san.

Sementara Sasuke membatin sembari dongkol

_Berani sekali dia! Ingin kutendang ke Neraka rupanya! _Orang orang yang ada disekitar mereka pun mulai menjauhi,kenapa? Karena menguar aura mematikan dari si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"kau,tidak akan menerima nya kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil mendesis

"eh? Tentu tidak Sasuke-sama…kan sudah kubilang dari awal,kalau aku hanya cintaaaa Sasuke-sama!" jawab Sakura sembari mengeluarkan senyum manis nya yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke lega.

_Syukurlah…apa? Syukurlah?! Kau gila Sasuke _batin Sasuke sembari mati matian menepis perasaan lega itu. Dasar ayam!

Sasuke buka suara "hey,pulang sekolah kita pergi"  
"e..eh? kemana? Sasuke-sama?"

"hentikan panggilan itu! Panggil aku Sasuke-kun!"

"b..baiklah"

"Hn. Kita akan pergi ke Konoha Land"

"h..hai"

_Eh? Apakah ini ajakan kencan? Kalau ia syukurlaaah _batin Sakura.

Oh,ternyata dia mengajak Sakura kencan toh,pakai alibi judes judesan segala. #chidoried

Setelah melewati pelajaran Kimia Orochimaru sensei,pelajaran Fisika yang sangat membosan kan dari Tsunade sensei. Akhirnya bel sekolah pun bunyi juga

**Ting Tong Ting**

_Akhirnyaaa..bel sekolah bunyi,arigatou Kami-sama _batin murid murid yang sudah cukup tersiksa mungkin(?).

"hey,ayo! Kita pergi" kata Sasuke

"iya…Sasuke…kun"

Sasuke merasa dirinya senang dipanggil Sasuke-kun. Perasaan membuncah dan perasaan geli ditubuh nya,membuat ia semakin ingin tersenyum.

_Baiklah…aku jujur,mulai hari ini aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Kalau ada yang mendekati nya…siap siap lah HAHAHA_ batin Sasuke. Akhirnya,Uchiha ayam ini mengaku juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey,bangun! Jangan ketiduran!" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin,Karena wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.  
"aah? Nggh? Kita dimana?"

"sudah sampai! Lihat air liur mu membasahi jaketku!"

"eh? Gomenne Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan" kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat dagu Sakura. Tapi tiba tiba wajah Sasuke merona,kenapa? Sakura,tengah memasang puppy eyes nya yang menurut Sasuke sangat imut itu.

_a..astaga! ohjashin…d..dia…imut sekali! _Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya,gengsi? Jelas!

"sudah,ayo kita masuk"

.

.

.

"ojii-san,kami beli tiket nya 2"  
"ah? Ya…tunggu sebentar!"

"arigatou,jii-san"

"iya,yang langgeng dengan kekasihmu nak."

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona.

"kita akan kemana dulu Sasuke-kun?"

_Kemana yaa? _Tiba tiba muncul dikepala Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura kerumah hantu.

"kita ke rumah hantu"

"eh? Iya.."  
.

.

.

"kyaaaaa….ada yuki onna! Huweee" jerit Sakura sambil menangis ketakutan tak lupa ia refleks memeluk Sasuke. Haahh…dasar ayam,cari cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

_Aneh,dia ini youkai kan? Kenapa takut dengan sebangsa nya? _Batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

**Keluar dari Rumah Hantu**

"hey Sakura,kau ini youkai kan? Kenapa takut dengan sebangsamu?"

"eh? Iya aku ini youkai,dan aku dulu di kenal sebagai youkai paling penakut" kata Sakura masih sesenggukan.

_Pantas saja___Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Sasuke-kun,sudah ini kita naik itu yah?" kata Sakura sambil menunjukan tangan nya yang mengarah pada biang lala.

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

"huwoo….sugoi ne Sasuke-kun,lihat! Konoha City bisa dilihat dari sini!" tunjuk Sakura kegirangan.

"Hn" Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi nya.

"hey,lihat Karin…bukan kah itu Sasuke-mu dan si Pinky" tiba tiba Karin menolehkan kepala nya,untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Shion.

_Dia masih berulah rupa nya,lihat saja besok_ batin Karin.

Tiba tiba biang lala berhenti begitu saja,dan menyebabkan jatuh nya Sasuke dan menimpa tubuh mungil Sakura.

_e..eh? kenapa dengan bibirku? _Batin Sakura.

_Apa ini? Kenyal,manis,dan lembab? _Sasuke pun melirik Sakura yang ditindih nya.

_Eeeeeeeh? Kami berciuman? _Batin kedua nya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan berkata.

"gomen"

"i…iya"

Mereka pun pulang,diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Malu mungkin?

Sesampai nya dirumah

"Tadaima" ujar nya bersamaan

"okaerinasai Sasu-chan,Saku-chan!"

"dari mana Otouto? Habis kencan yaa~?" goda Itachi

"Hn"

"eeeh? Kalian pulang kencan? Syukurlah!" kata Mikoto bahagia.

"Hn. Terserah Kaa-san saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san,kami pergi dulu"

"hati hati sayang "

.

.

.

Tiba tiba Karin datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"hey,pinky! Aku mau bicara"

Sakura pun melirik Sasuke,dan dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Karin.

"iya"

"hey,apa apaan kau kemarin?! Bukan nya kau janji akan menjauhi Sasuke-kun?"

"eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu? Tidak ah~"

"hhhh….kau ini"

_Awas saja dia! Tunggu pembalasan kun nanti malam HAHAHA . _aduh,Karin mulai deh…tawa menakutkan mu itu.

"kau,ditanyai apa saja oleh dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"e..eh? itu…aku hanya ditanyai barang yang kupinjam saja"

"Hn" _apa ia pernah meminjam barang pada Karin? Kurasa tidak. _.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai rumah seperti biasa,tiba tiba Sakura teringat kalau mala mini bulan purnama. Yaitu,bulan disaat ke 9 ekor Sakura juga kekuatan youkai nya keluar dari tubuhnya.

_Oh tidak! Se…sepertinya buntutku keluaar _batin Sakura panik.

"Sakura-chan,apa itu yang dibelakang tubuhmu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menata makan malam dimeja makan.

"iya,apa yang kau sembunyikan Saku-chan?" Tanya Itachi yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

"apa itu buntut?" Tanya Fugaku

Sasuke yang baru turun dari kamar nya pun,kebingungan. Kenapa Tou-san,Kaa-san,dan Nii-san nya merundungi nya dengan berbagai pernyataan.

"a..ano begini,aku mau bercerita"

"baiklah" jawab keempat nya termasuk Sasuke.

"aku..aku,sebenarnya bukan manusia"

_Eeh! _Batin ketiga nya minus Sasuke.

"aku sebenarnya Youkai,youkai dari Kyuubi"

"eeh?sugoi nee!" kata Mikoto

"ka..kalian tidak melarangku bersama Sasuke-kun?"

"tentu tidak"

_syukurlah_

tiba tiba bel rumah keluarga Uchiha pun berbunyi. Ternyata datanglah Karin dan teman teman nya.

"Apa ada Sakura Haruno?"

"ya..ada apa ya?"  
"Sakura-chan,ada temanmu nih"

Lalu Sakura pun menghampiri panggilan Mikoto.

"iya"

Ia pun melihat siapa malam malam begini mendatanginya,ternyata Karin dkk. Sontak mata nya pun membulat dan entah kenapa ia tiba tiba panik.

_Astaga…apa kata kata yang tadi akan segera terjadi? _Batin Sakura Khawatir

***~ToBeContinued*~**

**A/N: Haai minna-san,saya update lagi! Gomen,kalau telat hehe. O ya,penulisan nya agak kacau akhir" ini saya badmood dan sibuuk sekolah. Saya bikin fanfic ini,karna suka judulnya Gumiho…ada yang tau? Saya belum pernah baca Novel/Dorama Gumiho loh. Dan sekali lagi arigatou na yang udah Read and Review…ngasih saran pula! Yosh! Chapter depan akan lebih bagus lagi hehe :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou**_

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura, little bit Sakura&Gaara

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: gaje,ooc,abal dsb nya. Don't like don't read minna! X)

Sakura akhirnya kemarin ditemui oleh Karin dkk. Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura?

***~My Girlfriend is a Kyuubi no Yokou*~**

_Ada apa ya aku dibawa kesini? Dengan Karin pula _batin Sakura khawatir juga gelisah.

_Pasti mak lampir itu mau membuat masalah dengan cherry! _Batin Sasuke. Hey reader-san,Si Ayam punya panggilan untuk Sakura #chidoried.

"stop! Kita berhenti disini" kata Karin sembari menyeringai licik

Tiba tiba angin bertiup kencang,dan langsung menerbangkan sapu tangan kesayangan milik Tayuya.

"aah…tidak! Sapu tanganku!" teriak Tayuya histeris.

"hey,kau ambil sapu tangan Tayuya! Cepat!" kata Karin sembari mendorong Sakura agar jatuh kebawah. Tapi belum sempat ia protes,Sakura ternyata sudah jatuh kebawah sana.

"he..heii! tolong akuu!"

Karin dkk menyeringai puas setelah mendengar teriakkan minta tolong Sakura.

_Kami samaa…bagaimana ini? _Batin Sakura.

Tiba tiba, Sakura berubah wujud menjadi seekor rubah berekor 9. Inilah,kekuatan Sakura…bisa berubah menjadi Youkai sempurna saat bulan purnama. Kyuubi akan membalas dendam pada siapapun yang berani menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang menujju pusat Konoha City,Karin dkk dihadang oleh Kyuubi yaitu Sakura sendiri,hanya saja ia dalam bentuk Youkai yang berukuran sedang.

"ohayou…Karin-san" sapa seseorang yang ternyata Sakura. Karin,Shion,juga Tayuya membelalakan mata nya terkejut. Kenapa? Sakura hadir dihadapan mereka dengan tampilan telinga rubah,mata semerah darah yang menyala,juga Sembilan ekor yang menjuntai kesana kemari menambah kesan horror,pada diri Sakura.

"aku…ingin membalas perbuatan kalian padaku nona nona" ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai jahat. Ya,inilah sisi lain dari Sakura saat ia menjadi Yokou. Yaitu kepribadian nya berbalik menjadi 100%.

Tubuh mereka bertiha Karin,Shion,dan Tayuya pun bergetar hebat. Juga terbesit sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati mereka. Tapi,tiba tiba terdengar suara gemerisik semak semak berduri yang ada dibelakang Sakura. Mereka semakin takut,kalau kalau bunyi suara tersebut adalah salah satu dari komplotan Sakura yaitu Yokou.

"Teman teman….ayo Lariiii~!" jerit Karin member aba aba ke pada dua pengikutnya itu.

'ah…mereka mengambil langkah seribu. Tidak asik!" batin Sakura.

Lalu,sosok yang membuat suara gemerisik di semak semak berduri tersebut pun mulai menyembulkan kepala nya yaitu kepala ayam,Sakura dengan sabar melihat siapa orang itu? Sampai akhirnya terlihat sepenuhnya sosok tersebut.

"Sakura-chan~!"

'_Sa..Sasuke-kun?' _batin Sakura.

"ayo,kita pulang" kata Sasuke. Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam,tapi menuruti kata tuan nya itu.

Malam berganti pagi,diruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Terdapat Fugaku,Mikoto,Itachi,Sasuke,dan Sakura. Mereka sedang lahap memakan roti selai kacang. Biasanya Sakura,akan selalu berceloteh sepanjang hari,tapi…ia mulia terbiasa dengan aturan makan keluarga Uchiha yaitu dilarang bicara saat makan.

"Tou-san Kaa-san,Nii-san…kami pergi" kata Sasuke

"hati hati Sasu-chan~!"

Fugaku yang sedang membaca Koran pun langsung menoleh,dan Itachi yang sedang meminum teh pagi nya bergumam "Hn".

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai disekolah,dan seperti biasa jeritan FansGirl dari Sasuke mulai bergema di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Sasuke-samaaaaa~!"

"Sasuke-kuuun~!"

"KYAAAAAAA XD~!"

_Astaga mulai lagi. _Batin Sasuke.

Tiba tiba,seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai di jidatnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"hai…Uchiha" kata Gaara dengan menantang,dan ia seolah tak takut dengan mata setajam elang milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Sabaku"

"oh,ya…aku tertarik dengan gadis disebelah mu itu. Boleh dia jadi milikku?" kata Gaara dengan menyeringai tipis.

_Apah? Berani sekali dia?! Seenak nya dia ingin mengambil Sakura! _Batin Sasuke.

"langkahi dulu mayatku,Sabaku" suara siswa siswi KHS mulai bergemuruh,kaget sang pangeran Uchiha terpancing emosinya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih kan?"

_K..kekasih? _batin Sakura,tanpa sadar rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah mungil nya. Begitu pula Sasuke,ia memalingkan wajah nya yang merona.

"baiklah Uchiha! Kau kutantang bermain basket 1 lawan 1!"

_Basket? Tanding basket? Baiklah! Siap siap saja untuk kalah Sabaku! _Batin Sasuke.

"oke! Siapa takut!"

Suara bergemuruh siswa siswi KHS pun terdengar,sebagian siswi mendukung Sasuke dan sebagian lagi mendukung Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun,akan ikut main basket?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah lugu nan polosnya.

"Hn. Tentu saja!" ujar Sasuke,sembari mencium puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah.

"memang,Sasuke-kun bisa main basket?"

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke,ia ingin marah tapi mencoba sabar.

"tentu bisa Saku-chan~" kata Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

_Mulai hari ini,kalau ada yang ingin merebut Sakura. Kutendang ke Neraka! _Ujar Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan devil smirk nya.

Selama 6 hari Sasuke lakukan agar ia menang, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menang dan tidak boleh kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah! Teman teman semua~ kita Saksikan,pertandingan basket 1 lawan 1 antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara~!" seru TenTen yang menjadi pembawa acara.

Sorak sorai,fansgirl Sasuke dan Gaara bergemuruh.

"Sasuke senpai!"

"Sasuke-kun! Ganbatte!"

"Sasuke-sama~!"

"Kyaaaaa XD"

Hampir semua siswi menjeritkan nama Sasuke,bahkan Sasuke FansGirl pun membawa sebuah Banner Raksasa yang bertuliskan.

**GANBATTE SASUKE-KUN! **Banner tersebut bertuliskan Ganbatte Sasuke-kun,penuh dengan foto Sasuke,dan tanda hati yang banyak juga tanda Love. Oh ya,banner tersebut berwarna merah menyala pemirsa!

FansGirl Gaara pun tak kalah hebohnya,mereka meneriakkan nama Gaara dengan suffix –sama,-kun,bahkan ada yang menyebutkan "GAARA OUJI-SAMAAA~!". Sebagai alat pendukung,FansGirl Gaara membawa Spanduk dengan bertuliskan Kanji Ai.

"pertandingan dimulai!"

.

.

.

Neji,yang menjadi wasit pun mulai melempar bola. Ternyata Sasuke menangkap duluan bola dari sang wasit. Gaara langsung mengejar Sasuke yang sedang mendribble bola. Raut wajah serius tertampang diwajah kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

"lihat,Sakura…mereka memperebutkanmu" Kata Ino dengan menggoda.

"i..iya,Sakura-chan. Mereka sangat serius"

"Ne,Sakura-chan….tak kusangka Teme akhirnya menyukaimu"

Sakura yang digoda pun hanya mampu merona. Tak terasa mereka sudah lama berbincang,hingga akhirnya pertandingan sampai diujungnya.

"baiklah,kita lihat siapa juaranya"

Gaara mendribble bola dan mencoba menshoot bola tersebut ke ring tapi,gagal. Bola itu berputar dan jatuh. Sasuke menyadari adanya kesempatan. Ia mengambil bola tersebut,lalu mendribble nya. Tak lupa menshoot bola dan Goool!

Hasil SKOR yaitu 30:27,Sasuke menang…sungguh senang rasanya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah di dada Sasuke. Sakura senang,dan teman teman nya merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah,Uchiha…ku akui aku kalah,tapi…jangan pernah sakiti Sakura atau bersiaplah"

"Hn" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri tuan nya.

"Omedetou,Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn,maukah kamu jadi kekasihku Hime?"

_Eeeh? Kekasih? Kami-sama,mimpiku jadi kenyataan _batin Sakura.

"Haik,aku mau Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke perlahan mengecup pelan bibir mungil Sakura, Sakura merasa senang mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke sadar,bahwa selama ini dia menyukai Sakura. Walau diawali dengan kebencian.

***~ToBeContinued*~**

**A/N: hai,minna! Kyuubi no Yokou update lagi :D. Kenapa tiba tiba Gaara nantang Sasu nanti bakal dijelaskan,begitu juga dengan Gaara yang mendadak suka sama Saku. O ya,jangan lupa baca fanfic ku yang lain ya? Dan arigatou yang udah review. RnR Lagi dong hehe **

**Ps: sekedar info,silahkan membaca Stolen Girl. Fic terbaru,dengan 3Character yaitu: ItachiSakuraSasuke. Jangan lupa Read and Review nya. DLDR Ya? **

**By: tomatocherry**


	8. Chapter 8

_My Girlfriends is Kyuubi no Yokou_

Pairing: SasuSaku,& GaaSaku

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: OOC,gaje,dll "Don't like don't read"

Ps: di chapter ini,bakal dijelasin kenapa Gaara bisa suka sama Sakura dan mendadak nantang Sasuke main basket.

Delapan.

Full Gaara's POV

_Namaku,Sabaku no Gaara. Aku tinggal di Sunagakure tepatnya Suna City,aku juga seorang pewaris kedua Sabaku Corp setelah Kankurou-nii. Saat ini,umurku 16 tahun dan hidupku terutama kisah cintaku masih terkesan datar atau flat atau biasa saja,terserah kalian mau menyebut nya apa. Sampai suatu hari,aku bertemu seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku lebih berwarna,atau lebih tepatnya orang yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta setelah seseorang._

**Suna Beach.**

"astagaa! Panas sekali di pantai ini Temari",ujar Kankurou mengeluh

"Kankurou Baka! Bukankah kau yang meminta pergi ke pantai",kata Temari sambil menjitak kepala adik laki laki nya itu.

"aku kan tidak tahu,kalau akan sepanas ini! Lagi,musim panas nya terlalu menyengat baka!",ujar Kankurou,tak lama ia berujar "…ups"

Muncul perempatan didahi Temari,karena dikatai bodoh oleh adik nya. "apa kau bilaaaang?!" ,kata Temari,yang sebentar lagi akan menghajar adiknya. Tak lupa aura gelap,menguar dari tubuh gadis pirang itu. Sementara Gaara,si bungsu hanya duduk terdiam memperhatikan kedua kakak nya yang sedang bersiteru.

"matte… Sasuke-kun,bagaimana kalau kita membeli es kelapa?", terdengar suara riang seorang gadis yang sedang bicara.

"Hn,tidak. Lihat antrian nya panjang begitu!",ujar Sasuke ketus. Tak lupa,jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke arah antrian Stand es Kelapa yang sangat panjang. Jelas saja,siapa yang mau mengantri sepanjang itu? Belum lagi,teriakan para gadis untuk Sasuke yang menurut Sasuke sangat menganggu.

"mou~,tau begini lebih baik aku bersama Itachi-nii",ujar Sakura sambil menggerutu,bibir nya mengrucut imut. Pertanda,kalau ia kesal terhadap pemuda emo ini.

"Hn. Terserah mu", ujar Sasuke cuek bebek sambil mengacuhkan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan melewati Gaara,Gaara pun dapat mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Apa yang Gaara lakukan,ia hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku kekanakan Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh melewati nya.

"_siapa gadis tadi? Aku belum pernah melihat nya di Suna,apa ia seorang Turis? Wajah nya sangat imut dan manis dan,terkadang pipi putih nya merona disaat ia memelas pada lelaki tadi. Dan siapa tadi namanya? Sakura? Nama yang sangat cocok untuknya,dan sesuai dengan orang nya." Batin Gaara._

Mata Jade Gaara,melihat sekilas kearah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi. Ia melihat lambang Uchiha dipunggung Sasuke.

"_ah,lambang itu! Lambang Uchiha,Uchiha itu salah satu teman dekat Tou-san kan? Berarti gadis tadi tinggal di Konoha! Baiklah,nanti aku akan menantang Uchiha tadi,dan segera mengurus kepindahan ku Konoha. Tunggu aku Sakura-chan!" _ Batin Gaara merasa ambisius dan yakin kalau dirinya akan menang.

Gaara,Temari dan Kankurou segera pulang ke rumah mereka. Sesampai nya dirumah,atau tepatnya saat makan malam Gaara memecah keheningan dengan cara memulai pembicaraan pada Otou-sama nya.

"Tou-san,aku ingin bicara",tanya Gaara

"ada apa Gaara?",kata Rei yaitu kepala keluarga Sabaku dan ayah dari Sand Siblings.

"aku ingin pindah ke Konoha",kata Gaara langsung pada Intinya tanpa ada nya basa basi terlebih dahulu.

"apa yang membuatmu ingin pindah ke Konoha?",tanya Rei penasaran. Apa yang membuat putera bungsunya ini ingin pindah ke Konoha. Padahal setahu Rei,Gaara adalah anak yang sangat betah tinggal di Suna. "Ada,hal yang membuatku tertarik Tou-san" kata Gaara.

Sesaat alis Rei pun mengrenyit _'hal yang menarik?'_,Batin Rei.

"Baiklah,Tou-san setuju. Kau akan berangkat 3 hari lagi,dank au akan tinggal dirumah Chiyo Baa-san" kata Rei,menyetujui kepeutusan anak bungsunya untuk tinggal ke Konoha.

"Haik,Tou-san" kata Gaara antusias.

Sontak sang ibu,Karura dan kedua kakaknya tersentak kaget saat Gaara terdengar begitu antusias saat sang Tou-san menyetujui keputusan nya untuk pindah. Tentu saja mereka kaget,setahu mereka Gaara adalah anak yang pendiam dan terakhir mereka mendengar Gaara berbicara antusias adalah saat Gaara TK.

'_tunggu aku Sakura-Hime,aku akan datang ke Konoha untuk menemuimu dan mendapatkan bisa,kau akan bersamaku selamanya tanpa ada penganggu. Lihat saja Uchiha!'_,batin Gaara,bersemangat untuk mengejar cinta Sakura Haruno.

**A/N: ohayou minna~~,kembali lagi nih. Aku udah lama banget Hiatus yah? Gomen deh,sekarang Kyuubi no Yokou update ch berikutnyaa. Maafkan atas keterlambatan ku yah? O yah,silahkan read and review. Aku tidak menerima FLAME,tapi kalau concrit dan kritik yang membangun dengan senang hati aku terima. Selamat membacaa~~~~~~ *MindToRead&Review?* **


End file.
